


Like Wildfire

by pranxtorr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, set after game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranxtorr/pseuds/pranxtorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor is pregnant and she can’t wait to tell Cullen.  But because he’s away on a mission, it seems like everyone hears the good news before him.  Because after all, such news spreads like wildfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Cullen x Inquisitor pregnancy fic, set after the game. They’ve been trying to get pregnant for a while now. Fluffy drabble, please enjoy!

“Warm, quiet, the constant beating drum.”

Idina looked up at Cole from across the campfire, chewing her bland meal.  It had been comfortably quiet for a while at the camp, Blackwall having gone to scour the sands of the Western Approach for some dry wood to feed the fire.  Dorian sat next to her, deep in his book, only pausing to stuff more roasted nug bits into his mouth.

“A rushing sound, comfortable, all it’s ever known.”

She cleared her throat and Cole looked at her.  “Who’s that?” she asked him.

“A tiny voice, but… not a voice.  Too young, doesn’t even think, only feels.”  Cole had started tapping rhythmically at the log underneath him.  A silence fell again, his beat and the spitting of the fire seemingly the only sounds in the vast desert.  After a long moment, Cole spoke again.  “It’s coming from inside you.”

Idina’s heartbeat was loud in her ears as his meaning dawned on her, and it mirrored the fingers wrapping on the wood a few feet away.

Dorian looked up from his novel, glancing around at his quiet companions.  “Inside her?” he questioned, reaching for his water skin and taking a drink.

Cole nodded before gesturing to Idina’s stomach.  “In there.”  Dorian’s mouthful of water suddenly made a reappearance as he spit it all out.

“Did I miss something?” a new voice asked behind her back.  She turned to see Blackwall, arms full of lumber, with an eyebrow raised towards the Tevinter.  After a silent beat where no one was really sure what to say, Idina’s attention turned back to Cole.  

“Cole, are you certain?” she asked, eyes wide, not daring to hope.

“It’s quiet, but it’s there.”

She smiled, wide and bright, while Dorian gaped at the both of them.  “You’re pregnant?!” he screeched.  Then it was Blackwall’s turn for wide eyes and gaping as his gaze turned from mage to spirit to mage.  Idina laughed before standing up and pulling on her boots and picking up her staff.

“And just where are you going?” Dorian asked her.

“Not just me,” she said with a smirk.  “All of us.  Come on, get up.  The sooner we slay that blighted high dragon, the sooner we can get back to Skyhold!  I need to talk to a certain Commander of the Inquisition.”

* * *

Upon returning to Skyhold, she was met with the usual crowd eager to see Andraste’s Herald.  She and her companions squeezed past the group as quickly as possible, eager on returning to their quarters.  Idina however, was drawn over to a recruit who was waiting with a message for her.  After Dennet had taken her horse back to the stables, she turned her attention on the scout.

“Report for you, Ser,” he said, and she reached out for the small stack of papers he held.

“Thank you, recruit.  Will you please inform the commander that I need to meet with him urgently?” she asked.

“Commander Cullen is away from Skyhold at the moment, Inquisitor.  He’s meeting with King Alistair in Denerim to discuss troop mobilization,” the scout replied timidly.

She bit her lip and sighed; of all times to leave.  “Do you know when he will return?”

“No, but I’m sure Madame Leliana would.”

She dismissed the boy before heading over to the keep proper.  But instead of going up the stairs to meet with her spymaster, she made towards Solas instead.

“Solas, a word?” she said quietly, nodding her head towards the doorway she had just come in through before leading him to the kitchens.  They were always empty this time of day, when lunch was over and dinner preparations hadn’t quite begun.  The thought of Leliana finding out about her new information by means of overhearing it, or by word of her spies, or in any way other than Idina telling her made her uncomfortable.

Solas was patient as he waited for her to talk.  “Cole sensed something inside me.  He seems to believe I’m pregnant,” she told him bluntly.  He raised a brow, but made no sign of surprise.  “I’ve seen you heal refugees before.  I was wondering if you could use your healing magic to confirm his speculation.”

“Very well,” he said, before putting a calm hand over her womb and closing his eyes.  A pleasant coolness spread into her from his hand.  After a long moment, he let out a breath, opened his eyes, and smiled.  “Congratulations, you’re going to have a child.”

She smiled.  “Thank you Solas.”

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

“Do you know when Cullen will return?” Idina asked, as nonchalantly as possible.

“He left not long after your departure to the Western Approach.  I’d say he should return in about a week given our distance from Denerim.  Why do you ask?” Josephine asked with a tilt of her head.

Maker’s breath, a week was a long time to keep a secret, given her usual company.

To the fade with it.

“Josie, I need to tell you something.”

The confusion was evident in Josephine’s eyes.  “Alright,” she said warily.

Idina led her to the couch and sat down.  “I’m expecting,” she said quietly with a smile, placing one hand over her womb.

The ambassador’s hands barely covered her wide grin as they flew to her mouth.  “No!” she cried out in disbelief.  Idina nodded and Josie grasped her hands with her own, both women laughing.

Josephine stood up, folding her hands as she paced back and forth.  “Oh, just wait until the Orlesian nobles hear about this!  The Inquisitor!  Oh, but half of the court will be mourning the loss of the commander.”

“Oh I doubt his fan club will ever back down, even if he has a child.”

They both laughed.  “Oh, but there is so much to plan.  A shower, maybe even multiple, there are so many nobles who will want to attend.  Oh, there will be so many invitations to send out…”

Idina laughed, “Josie!  No invitations and no notices!  Not yet.  Maybe Cullen should hear the news before the rest of Thedas does?”

“Of course, Inquisitor.  I got carried away,” the ambassador said, still grinning.  

Idina stood up and walked to the door.  “Just between us, Josephine,” she said slyly before leaving.

* * *

“Cassandra?”

“Yes, Inquisitor?”

“I’m pregnant.”

The seeker’s sword stopped mid swing.  “Oh,” she said, surprise on her face.  Idina was grinning at her, enjoying the moment thoroughly.  “Congratulations.”

“I was thinking of making you the godmother, if you’ll accept it that is,” the mage said.  “I’ll have to talk to Cullen about it, but I don’t think he’ll have a problem with it.”

“Me?” Cassandra stuttered out.  “Of course, I’ll accept, but… why me?”

“Because you’re my friend, Cassandra,” Idina laughed out.  “And I wouldn’t trust my child with anyone else.  Given the lives that we lead, it’s probably a good idea to have a plan in case anything happens.”

“Thank you, Idina, I mean it,” she said.  “I’ll be happy to be the godmother.”

Idina smiled before being called over by a runner.

* * *

Idina glanced around the empty war room as she walked in.  There was a little marker on the table over Denerim, and her mind wandered to fur pauldrons and curly morning hair.  She twirled the silver ring on her left hand.

“Inquisitor.”

The mage nearly jumped out of her skin as a sharp voice interrupted the quiet moment.  “Leliana,” Idina addressed the smirking woman after she had recovered.  “A runner told me you needed to see me?”

“Straight to business I see,” her advisor said.  Leliana was a master of containing her own emotions, so Idina knew that she wasn’t even trying to hide the mischievous glee in her eyes.

Idina cleared her throat, “So did you need something?”

“Oh, I only wanted to talk.  Are you looking forward to our commander’s return?” the other woman asked.

She narrowed her eyes.  “I suppose.  He is my husband after all.  Why do you ask?”

“Oh, we both know there’s a better reason than that,” Leliana giggled.

Idina’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open.  “How did you-”

“Did you really think you could hide it from me?  Especially after you told Josephine?”

Josephine.  Her eyes narrowed as she stormed out of the war room and into the ambassador’s office.  “I thought I told you just between us!” she yelled and both advisors broke down into a fit of laughter.

* * *

“Do you think it will be a boy or girl?” Vivienne asked, rummaging through a shipment full of fabric.

“Huh?” Idina asked, looking up from her book, eyes still trailing the words before she forced them on the enchanter in front of her.

“The baby, my dear,” she said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.  “I must know as soon as you find out, how else will I know what colors they’ll be wearing?”

“The baby can wear whatever it wants,” Idina grunted.  “I’ve always been kind of partial to yellow, though.”

“And that would be why I’m the one picking out it’s clothes and not you, darling,” Vivienne laughed.

“So who told you?” she asked with a sigh.  “Was it Josephine?  Or have you suddenly begun gossiping with Dorian and Solas?”

“Oh, please, you wear it all over your face,” Vivienne said before turning back to her fabrics.

“Josephine, then?” Idina said.

“This powder blue is quite handsome, don’t you think?”

The Inquisitor only laughed before returning to her book.

* * *

Sera and Varric were at a table with Bull and the Chargers when Idina walked into the Herald’s Rest.

“Wicked Grace night already?” she asked.  Thankfully, there was still a rather large pile of coins on the table, so they weren’t betting pieces of clothing just yet.

“Come to join us?  New players are always welcome,” Varric gestured to the empty spot at the table.

“I’ll get you an ale, your worship,” Krem said before her butt had even hit the bench.

She shook her head, “Thank you Krem, but I’m not drinking tonight.”

Varric raised a brow before grinning.  “Really now?”

Knowing that he was catching on, she said, “Really.”

“Hawke said the same thing.  Just tonight?”

“Not for a few months, I suppose.”  

Bull had begun laughing, deep and full, along with a few of his charger.  Stitches had dropped his ale on the ground.  Varric was grinning into his cards, trying to return to the game.  Idina could feel and entire table full of wide eyes on her.  And Sera was glancing back and forth between each face wearing a confused smile of her own.

“Did I miss something?” she asked.

“The boss is gonna pop out a kid!” Bull shouted, still laughing.

Sera’s face twisted in playful disgust.  “Euggh,” she said.  “It’s gonna be all screamy and smelly.  Good luck with that, yeah?  Is it Commander Tight Arse’s?”

Rolling her eyes, Idina replied, “Sera!”

“Only wondering!” she cackled.

Varric cleared his throat.  “We’re all really happy for you, but if you wouldn’t mind, I think that pile of gold is getting a little cold.”

* * *

Cullen slid off of his horse, happy to be on his own feet again.  The air was comfortably warm for the mountains, and he was more than glad to be back at Skyhold.  He couldn’t wait to see his wife again.

He hadn’t even been able to return his horse to the stables before Iron Bull had found him and given him a bone-crushing handshake and a “Congratulations, Cullen”, before retreating and leaving the ex-templar very confused.

At the stables, he stopped to have a chat with the resident Grey Warden.

“Oh, Commander, you’re back,” Blackwall said, blocking something behind his back.  “Have you met with the Inquisitor yet?”

“No, but I should be seeing her shortly.  What are you working on?” he asked, craning his neck to peek around Blackwall’s back.

“Just something to keep my hands busy.  I’m sure you’ve more important people to chat with, best be on your way.”

Cullen left the stables, wondering why in Andraste’s name the man had been trying to hide a rocking horse from him, before stumbling into Sera.

“Oi, you, watch where you’re stomping your bloody feet!” she yelled before seeing who it was.  “Oh no, not you!  I’m not saying anything, so don’t even ask.”

She didn’t even let him get a word in before scampering off.

“Don’t mind her,” Dorian said at his side.

“Everyone’s acting really strangely.”

“Have you met them?” the mage chuckled.  “Or seen our lives?  We’re constantly surrounded by strange.  It’s probably best to ignore it all.”

“Now you’re acting strangely.”

Dorian simply smirked before walking away.

Even more confused than before, Cullen walked into the throne room, searching for Idina.  Hearing the voices of her companions, he started towards the atrium, hoping to find her among them.

“So you can hear it?  Even when it’s this early?  That’s remarkable!”

“They’re gonna love you, Kid, I can already tell.”

Solas and Varric stood with Cole, Idina nowhere in sight.

“Confused, frustrated, lost.  Where is she?  Rooms full of people, but empty without her.  Why is everyone acting so strange?”

Cullen sighed and entered the room.  “Cole, what have I told you about looking inside my head?”

“Oh, Curly, welcome back!  When did you get here?  Idina’s been at wit’s end waiting for you to return,” Varric said.

“If you want to see her so much, why aren’t you with her?” Cole asked, tilting his head.

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing,” the commander replied.  “Speaking of which, do you know where I could find my wife?”

“She’s likely in her room, hiding from our ambassador,” Solas offered, making Cullen laugh.

“That does sound like her,” he said before heading back into the throne room.

“I don’t know, a pale yellow could be a good color, especially if she likes it,” he overheard Josephine say.

“If she said she likes it, I don’t see why it’s up for debate,” Cassandra added.

“You aren’t helping, my dear,” Vivienne bit back.

Leliana blocked his path to Idina’s quarters.  “What in Maker’s name are they arguing about?” he asked her, rubbing his neck.

Leliana chuckled.  “Don’t mind them.  She’s waiting for you,” she said, stepping out of the way.

Idina was sitting at her desk, pouring over what he could only assume was the reason she was hiding from Josephine in the first place.

“So how is it that I meet with every member of the Inquisition, the royal family, the court of Orlais, and half of Thedas before I get to see you?” he asked, voice warm.

She looked up from her papers the moment she heard his voice, a smile slowly spreading across her face while her eyes lit up.  She jumped up from her desk and raced over to him before saying, “When did you get here?!”

He pulled her chin up and kissed her before saying, “Only half an hour or so ago, but it could have been hours with how many people I’ve already seen.”

Her face fell, “Did they tell you already?  I swear, none of them can keep a secret to save their lives.”

“Tell me what?”

Her brow quirked as she raised on corner of her mouth in a smile.  “Are you telling me that you made it through all of Skyhold, past all of our friends, and no one told you?”  At his blank look, she continued, “Cullen, I’m pregnant!”

His eyes slowly widened.  “Are you certain?” he asked quietly.  When she nodded, he let out a laugh, and she soon joined in.  “We’re going to have a baby?” he asked softly.

“We’re going to have a baby.”

He kissed her again, longer this time, before picking her up and carrying her over to their bed.

“How long?” he asked moving to her neck.

“Solas said about two months.”

“We’re going to have a baby,” he said again.  “Maker’s breath, I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said.  He laid her down on the bed and she giggled, “Cullen the baby’s already made!”

“I’m sure they could use a sibling.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works,” Idina laughed.

Cullen only grunted in reply.


End file.
